


A Walk On the Wild Side

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Language, Vaginal Sex, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: When Benny calls the Winchesters requesting backup for a case, he doesn’t expect someone quite like the reader to show up.





	A Walk On the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Count on the Winchesters to be anything but punctual. You’d been waiting for quite a while now, much to your growing irritation. When you had agreed to meet them at this podunk diner, you should have expected them to be a little tardy. As it was, they were thirty minutes late, your coffee was growing cold, and your patience wearing thin. 

“Can I get you another refill, darlin’?”

Glancing up at the burly bear of a man, his lilting cajun accent like velvet and whiskey, you shook your head. Reaching into your wallet, you slapped a five on the table. “No thanks, I think I’m done waiting. Keep the change.”

“Well, that’s mighty kind of you,” he said, dipping his head in thanks. He hesitantly added, “I hope I’m not out of line, but anyone who keeps you waiting is a damn fool.”

Lips quirking up in a smile, you made no attempt to hide it as you looked him over, really taking him in. Big and brawny, just the way you liked. His apron strained across his chest, looking almost comically out of place. With those soulful blue eyes and a beard that had your fingers itching to run through it, you wouldn’t mind working off some of your irritation with him. “Two someones actually. And you’re not out of line at all. You got a name?”

“Benny, ma’am. Benny Lafitte.”

You introduced yourself, leaning forward just enough to thrust your chest out, unabashedly putting yourself on display. “Well Benny, at least one good thing came out of waiting: I got to make your acquaintance.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, ma’am.”

Remarkably, Benny didn’t glance down at your chest once, a true Southern gentleman. You grinned wickedly; there was a wildness inside him just begging to get out, so close to the surface you could practically taste it. Maybe with a little coaxing, he’d be willing to unleash it with you. “It could be, if you play your cards right, Benny boy. What time do you get off?”

The surprised look on his face was priceless, and you didn’t bother containing your laughter. Apparently he wasn’t used to women coming onto him so strongly. And wasn’t that a shame.

“Well now, I-”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the bell above the door chimed, and in waltzed the Dynamic Duo. The flirtatious grin fell from your face, and you frowned as they sauntered over. Dean pulled up abruptly when he saw you chatting with Benny, sharing a look with his brother. Reluctantly turning your attention away from the man in front of you, you scowled. “About time you showed up. I was about to ditch your asses.”

“Hang on,  _these_  two are who you were waiting on?” Benny asked incredulously.

“Unfortunately.”

“Good to see you too,” Dean shot back snidely, “Baby blew out a tire and we had to make a quick stop.” He turned to Benny and, to your surprise, pulled him into a quick hug. “Good to see you man.”

“Same to you chief. Sam,” he added with a nod at the younger Winchester.

“Hold up, you two already know each other?” Sam asked, gesturing between you and Benny.

“Just met,” you replied blithely. “But the offer for tonight still stands,” you added with a wink in Benny’s direction.

He chuckled softly, running a hand along the back of his neck. “Like she said, just met a few minutes ago. Didn’t know she was a friend of yours, Dean.”

“‘Friend’ might be stretching it a bit,” you said, “more like a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“You’re a hunter than?”

Smirking, you shrugged. “Something like that.”

Dean rolled his eyes, sliding into the bench across from you, Sam following after. “You got a minute Benny?”

“Sure thing brother. Just let me tell ‘em I’m takin’ a break.”

He headed to the rear of the diner, shedding his apron on the way. You shamelessly watched his ass, admiring the way he moved, sure and steady. Dean cleared his throat loudly, clearly unamused. Leaning back against the worn vinyl, you gave him a saccharine smile. “So, what do the Winchesters need help with this time?”

“Hang on a second, gotta wait for Benny,” Dean replied absently.

“No, it’s fine, not like I had any plans tonight,” you mumbled sarcastically.

“Oh good, that means you’re free,” he shot back in the same tone.

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t have to wait long before Benny was back. You made a show of sliding down the booth, nodding to the empty seat next to you. He shook his head in bemusement, but you could see the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he slid in next to you. You damn near purred as the heat and scent of him surrounded you, something comforting that grabbed your attention.

“So boys, assuming we aren’t waiting on anyone else, what gives? Why’d you call me all the way out here? You pulled me from the middle of Mardi Gras I’ll have you know, and this place doesn’t exactly have a hopping nightlife.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Sam said, giving you his patented bitchface, “but this is a little more important than doing body shots off of strippers.”

“Says you,” you shot back, “maybe you oughtta try it sometime Sammy, it would help you loosen up a little.”

“Anyway,” Dean interrupted before the two of you could start sniping at each other, “we need a favor. Benny here says something’s grabbin’ people, usually from their homes and always in the middle of the day. When their bodies turn up…it’s not pretty. We looked into it and the signs point to demons, but we’re not sure and wanted to ask your opinion.”

“I’ve got some news clippings back at my place,” Benny put in. “It’s not too far from here, I could run and get ‘em real quick.”

“Or I could join you later on,” you teased, “I’d love to see your place.”

He coughed, the tips of his ears turning pink as the Winchesters watched. “Well now, that uh, I guess that’s a plan too.”

“I’ll need to take a look at your files too boys. I haven’t heard any rumors of demonic activity going on in this neck of the woods, but they could be some kind of fringe group.” Leaning back with a dramatic sigh, you added, “You two are lucky I still owe you for getting that hellhound off my trail.”

“Hellhounds? Dean didn’t say anything about you being a demon specialist,” Benny said.

Smirking, you kicked Dean in the shin when he opened his mouth to answer. “There’s a lot Dean hasn’t said from the sounds of it.”

Benny nodded solemnly, glancing at the brothers. “They mention anything about my…condition.”

“Benny-” Dean began, but Benny waved him off.

“She’s got a right to know chief,” he said wearily. Running a hand over his face, he continued, “Now, I want you to know I’d never hurt you, never hurt anyone. Just- just keep that in mind.”

Curious, you kept your eyes on him, the Winchesters looking around anxiously. Benny opened his mouth, and when a second set of teeth descended from his gums, you tried your best not to laugh. _That’s_  what had him so nervous? Telling you he was a vampire? Biting back a grin, you watched as his fangs slid back up out of view, expression unreadable. Leaning forward, you waited until his attention focused on you.

“That’s a pretty neat party trick,” you said, your eyes turning pitch black before you flicked them back to their normal color. “Not as good as mine though. Did you really think you were the only monster the Winchesters know?”

“I thought you were a hunter,” he said cautiously, shifting in his seat.

“I never said I was a hunter,” you denied, “you asked if I was one, and I said- and I quote- ‘something like that’. It’s not my fault if you made assumptions.”

Before he could respond, a woman dressed in the diner’s uniform came up to the booth where the four of you sat. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the Winchesters. You couldn’t help rolling your eyes- she was practically salivating. Apparently you weren’t as subtle as you thought; she shot you a glare that only deepened when she noticed how close you were sitting to Benny.

Giving her a bland smile, you watched in amusement as she explained the owner was looking for him. It would seem there was a problem with the grill and only he could fix it. He was just  _so smart_ and  _handy_  with the appliances, she  _hated_  pulling him away from his friends but she just  _needed_ him right that instant. You almost laughed outright; she was none too subtle as she flirted with him, giving you a catty grin when he slid out of the booth. He promised to be back as soon as possible, and as he walked away, you could hear him gently turn down her offer of a date later that evening.

“Was that really necessary?” Dean asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“What?” you asked innocently.

“The whole,” he waved a hand in front of his eyes, “‘party trick’.”

“You rather I didn’t tell him he’s working with a demon?”

“That’s not- I didn’t say- look, just…just try to keep it professional, okay?”

“Why Dean, are you afraid I’ll hurt your blood drinking buddy?” you taunted.

“Benny can handle himself, trust me. But if you try something I  _will_  send your ass back to Hell.”

“Consider me warned. Relax Dean bean, he’s a big boy. In fact, I intend to find out just how big.”

“Ugh, god, can you stop that?” Sam shuddered, “That’s something I don’t need to think about.”

Throwing your head back in laughter, you almost didn’t notice Benny return to the table until he was standing right next to you.

“Must have missed the joke.”

“Believe me, you don’t want to know,” Sam said, looking vaguely nauseous.

“Don’t worry about it,” you assured him with a lazy smile. “So Drac, what’s the verdict- think you can handle working with one of the damned legions of Hell?”

Sliding back into the booth, he shrugged. “So long as you can handle working with me. I haven’t got much room to pass judgement and if these two vouch for you, that’s good enough for me. Besides, I want these killings to stop- I know this town, these people. Whatever’s terrorizing folks needs to be dealt with and fast.”

Setting up his laptop, Sam began, “Okay, now that everyone’s on board-”

“Say Benny, why don’t we let the humans get a little bite to eat while you show me those clippings hmm?” you interrupted blithely, ignoring the double bitchface aimed your way from the brothers.

Benny shook his head, laughing outright. “You’re some kind of wild thing, aren’t you cher?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” you replied with a cheeky grin.

Exchanging looks with the brothers, Benny shrugged. “Alright by me- told ‘em I was taking off a little early anyway. That good with you two?”

“Fine, whatever,” Dean grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Sam didn’t bother answering, waving you away in exasperation.

Smiling broadly, you followed Benny out of the diner, catching the eye of the waitress from earlier. Her glare deepened when he held the door open for you, and you couldn’t resist shooting her a wink as you sauntered out the door, Benny at you side.

Dusk was falling as the two of you left the diner, a slight breeze and the growing shadows taking the edge off of the heat of the day. You walked in a strangely companionable silence, neither feeling the need to fill it. Watching Benny openly, you made no attempt to hide your curiosity and interest. More than once, you caught his gaze attention drifting your way, grinning at him every time.

You didn’t have far to go- when Benny said he lived close by, he hadn’t been exaggerating. A small camper sat not far from the diner, half hidden by a stand of trees. He held the door open for you, a real gentleman.

“Nice place you got here, real cozy,” you remarked, immediately making yourself comfortable at one of the tiny kitchen table chairs.

“It’s not much but it’s good enough for me,” he replied, puttering around, bringing over a folder filled with a few news articles.

“Trust me,” you said,  flipping the folder open, “compared to Hell, this is a freaking palace.”

He offered no comment, simply shrugged. Glancing over the news clippings, you began to suspect they were right to think demons were involved; probably some fringe group fanatics bemoaning the loss of the ‘good ol days’. Telling Benny as much, you added, “They snatch people during the day right? I’ll see what I can dig up, make a few calls. I’ve got a few favors I can cash in.”

“I’d appreciate it- people around here are scared, and for good reason. The sooner this is dealt with, the better.”

“Ya know, I wouldn’t be opposed to getting to know you a little better as a thank you,” you suggested innocently. He wasn’t fooled.

Studying you for a bit, he finally asked, “Why?”

“Why what? You’re gonna need to clarify.”

“Why do you do that? Keep- keep sayin’ those things,” he clarified, confusion and a little frustration leaking through his tone.

A grin slowly spread across your face; you made him  _nervous_. He’d been completely at ease when the waitress hit on him, gently rebuffing her advances, but to have a demon come on so strong…well, no wonder he didn’t know how to react. As entertaining as it was to see him a little uncomfortable, you weren’t about to force the issue; if he wasn’t into you, then you’d just move onto someone who was.

“Because I mean it. Look, I’m not gonna beat around the bush- you’re hot and I’m interested. But if you’re not into the idea of fucking a demon, then just say the word. I promise you won’t hurt my feelings,” you stressed the word mockingly. Rising to your feet, you slid your jacket from your shoulders, thrusting your chest out almost comically. You didn’t miss the way his gaze flickered down this time for just a moment before looking away. Hmmm, maybe he was interested after all. “I’m just letting you know the offer’s on the table. And I could be too, if you’d like.”

“Dammit, woman,” he muttered, “you really have no shame do you?”

“Not really, no. I’ve never had a need for it,” you answered honestly. “Shame…guilt…all they do is get in the way. I know most demons are all about destruction and chaos but that’s never been my style. All I want is a good time and you look like you could deliver. But like I said, it’s up to you.”

“Just looking for a good fuck hmmm?”

And didn’t that make you tingly- something about the way the word rolled off his tongue, almost like poetry. It seemed that in the privacy of the camper, he was a little more open, less…tame. “Sounds about right. Like I said, you’re all kinds of hot. You’ve got the whole southern charm thing going for you, that’s a bonus. But really, it’s the edge that does it for me.”

He glanced at you, bewildered and curious. The fact that he hadn’t told you to piss off yet was encouraging, so you didn’t hesitate to sidle up to him, invading his personal space. He made no move to touch you, but he didn’t back away either. Taking that as a good sign, you reached out, giving him plenty of time to shift back as you slid your hands up to his shoulders. Jesus, but the man was solid. And tense; he practically shuddered at your touch, muscles flexing as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

“You’re dangerous, Benny Lafitte. You can act like this sweet old fashioned gentleman, but you’re wild- even if you pretend not to be. So why hide it? Why be something you aren’t? Let loose a little huh. I’m tough enough to take it. Or I can walk away now and won’t say another word about it; I’ll find other ways to entertain myself during the hunt.”

Pressed up this close, your breasts brushing his chest with every breath, it was impossible to miss the firm poke at your center. Glancing down, you bit back a smirk when you saw the tent forming in the front of his pants. At least part of him was on board. But that wasn’t good enough- you wanted to hear him say it, hear him admit to wanting you just as much as you wanted him. Shifting back, you damn near giggled when his hands landed heavily on your hips, preventing you from moving away. He jerked you forward and you welcomed his lips when he descended on you with a groan.

The kiss was brutal, all tongue and teeth and hunger. It was so much better than you had imagined, everything you wanted and more. He kissed you again and again, sucking your bottom lip between his teeth and nipping harshly. He let out a rough groan as a tiny drop of blood beaded up, flicking his tongue along the wound. That small taste seemed to flip a switch; grabbing you by the waist, he flung you towards the bed.

Landing with a hard bounce, you sprawled across the pillows, crooking a finger in invitation. Benny didn’t move right way, simply standing at the foot of the bed, chest heaving as he devoured you with lust glazed eyes. Those soulful baby blues were so dark with desire they almost looked like yours, and you told him as much. He chuckled harshly, licking his lips as he shrugged out of his overshirt. “You sure about this darlin’? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You can’t; I’m a lot stronger than you realize.”

He let loose an actual growl, the sound shooting straight for your throbbing core. Leaning back against the headboard, you spread your legs wide, daring the vampire to make the next move. You didn’t have to wait long; he was on you in a flash, stretching his broad body on top of yours. Hooking your ankles around the back of his thighs, you ground your hips against his, a thrill of pleasure going through you as his stiff cock rubbed against your center.

Tossing back your head, you let out a breathless laugh when his lips landed on your throat, planting wet and sloppy kisses down the column of your neck. The scratch of his beard only heightened your pleasure and you let out an appreciative moan. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders and dragging your nails down his back earned you another growl, his hips bucking into yours with a hard thrust. You moaned at the friction, tightening your grip on him. Even through the confining layers of clothes between you, you could feel the deliciously thick ridge of his cock.

“I can smell you,” he grunted against your neck, biting down roughly, “can smell how wet your are. Fuck if it ain’t the best damn thing I’ve ever smelled before. Makes me want to taste you, want to drink you down.”

“No objections here,” you panted out, grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing hard. “Gonna be hard to do with all these clothes in the way.”

That was all the encouragement he needed; Benny reared up on his knees, and you found yourself missing his warmth immediately. He made quick work of his henley, tossing it to the floor before reaching for his belt. While he was doing that, you peeled your top off, flinging it to the side, uncaring of where it landed. Lifting your hips, you quickly shed your jeans and panties, tossing them to the side with your shoes.

Benny, now completely and gloriously naked, grabbed hold of your bra before you got the chance, ripping it clean off your chest with an impatient tug. You couldn’t find it in you to object- all you cared about was the wonderfully nude vampire kneeling between your thighs. Your eyes zeroed in on the rather impressive erection he was sporting, the thick length of him curving up toward his belly. The flushed head glistened with precum, little pearls beading from the slit. Looking up at his face, you saw the hunger burning bright in his eyes, a question and a plea.

Licking your lips, you shifted in place until you were crouching in front of him. Meeting his eyes, you raised a questioning eyebrow. He gave you a barely perceptible nod, one of his broad hands coming up to grip at the back of your head and guide your mouth towards his cock. He didn’t push you down, for which you were grateful- Benny was pretty damn hung, and you would need to work your way up to being able to take all of him in your mouth without gagging.

Mouth hovering over him, you let him squirm a bit, simply letting the heat of your breath hit his swollen cock. Benny let out a sound that almost sounded like a wounded animal- some kind of cross between a whine and groan. A surge of pride went through you at pulling that kind of sound from him. As a reward, you decided to take pity and ran the flat of your tongue along the underside of his shaft, drawing a hiss from the vampire.

Wrapping your lips around the head, you sucked languidly, lapping at the tiny slit with the tip of your tongue. Bobbing your head, you worked up a rhythm, wrapping a hand around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. The salty tang of Benny was the best thing you’d tasted in a long while. Humming in satisfaction, you heard him let out a long groan, his head tipping back with teeth clenched as he lost himself in what your were doing to him.

Taking his balls in your free hand, you relaxed your muscles as much as possible, sinking down on him until he hit the back of your throat. The hand on his shaft shifted to grab hold of his hips, the wiry curls at the base of his cock tickling your nose where it was pressed up against his lower abdomen. You held still, swallowing around him as best as you could. Benny let out a savage snarl at the feeling, the hand at the back of your head spasming.

You stayed that way as long as you could before the urge to gag got to be too great to ignore. Pulling off of him with a wet pop, you wiped at your mouth and watering eyes with the back of your hands, grinning triumphantly. Rising to your knees, you were caught off guard when Benny grabbed hold of your face with the both hands, claiming you in a fierce kiss. He plunged his tongue past your lips, mapping out every nook and cranny of your mouth. It was a hard, unyielding kiss, one that left your lips bruised and your body aching for more.

He guided you onto your back, pushing your knees apart to settle himself between them. Realizing what he intended to do, you thrust your hips forward, eager to feel his tongue on you. Looking down the length of your body at him, you shivered with anticipation, delighted by the naughty gleam in his eyes and the dirty smirk on his lips. You’d just known there was something feral trapped inside that cajun teddy bear, and it looked like he was finally ready to set it free.

“Whatcha waiting on Benny, an invitation?” you teased, spreading legs even further. “Cuz this is it.”

“Just takin’ in the sights cher. Because damn if you don’t make a pretty picture, all wet and ready for me. Didn’t you ever learn to stop and savor the finer things in life?”

“Never much cared for stopping to smell the roses,” you quipped.

“That’s a shame. Because shug, roses ain’t got nothin’ on you,” he sniped back, burying his face in your pussy before you could respond.

“Shit!” you yelped, Benny’s rumbling laughter sending delicious waves through your core.

He licked at you unhurriedly, payback for all of your teasing earlier. Wrapping his arms around your thighs to hold you in place, he toyed with your outer lips, lapping at your slit slow and steady. You kept your attention focused on him, watching the top of his head as he ate at you, catching the occasional flash of his pink tongue against your folds. Reaching down, you shoved one hand into his hair, gripping firmly while grabbing hold of his shoulders with the other.

He gave no sign of discomfort, even though you made no attempt to keep your touch gentle. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy the slight sting of your nails digging into his flesh, wiggling his tongue inside your channel to scoop out your slick. Every brush of his tongue sent a zing of pleasure rocketing through your pussy, heightened by the slight burn of his beard against your inner thigh. You tried rocking into him, but he was having none of it; his grip tightened on you, a clear warning. You thrilled at the little show of dominance.

Benny decided he’d had enough of teasing you. He pushed his face impossibly closer and you let out a moan, back arching off the bed as the wet squelch of his tongue fucking into you filled the tiny camper. He lapped and sucked at you, his groans overlapping with your non-stop whines and mewls. The coil of need in your belly drew tighter as his nose brushed against your clit, pushing you closer to the edge with every stroke of his tongue. Releasing your death grip on his shoulder, you rubbed frantically at your aching bud, desperate to come.

Benny lifted his face long enough to rumble, “That’s it darlin’, come for me. I told ya I’m gonna drink ya down, so come for me. Come.”

You came with a strangled gasp and a groan, the coil snapping as ecstasy flooded you to the very core. Benny made good on his promise, drinking up your release like a man dying of thirst, slurping it up like nectar. Pussy walls spasming, you reveled in the sensations he was pulling from you. He didn’t stop, licking at you tirelessly like he couldn’t get enough of your flavor. An idea struck; gripping him firmly by the hair, you pushed him away from your slit. He growled, but allowed you to direct his mouth to your thigh.

“Bite me Benny. Do it- feed. We both want it.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he snarled, eyes wild and teeth bared.

“Do it,” you urged, smearing some of your slick on the soft, vulnerable skin. “Do it. Do it. Do it.”

Doubt flickered across his expression for a split second before he lunged forward; the light glistened off of his fangs just before they sank in, the sharp sting adding to the euphoria. Almost hysterical laughter bubbled up in your throat as he fed from you, his helpless groans vibrating against your leg. The wet drag of his tongue soothed the minor ache of the bite and the two of you stayed locked like that for several, Benny laving at the wound, swallowing up every drop.

By the time he finally pulled away, lower half of his face glistening with your slick and blood, you were more than ready for round two. Running almost gentle fingers through his hair, you coaxed him up, wriggling out from under him to flip onto your hands and knees. Peeking at him from over your shoulder, you wiggled your eyebrows at him playfully. “Well come on- giddy up cowboy.”

With a chuckle, Benny reared up behind you to notch his hips flush against your ass, the firm length of his cock trapped between you. Wiping away the mess from around his mouth, he pumped himself a few times, using his own precum and your release to ready himself. Spreading your knees a little further to brace yourself, you sighed when he ran the blunt head through your folds before slowly pressing inside.

There was no escaping the steady, inexorable push, not that you wanted to. He filled your dripping channel completely, stretching your walls, making himself at home. Nails digging into the comforter, you let out a low and needy whine. Finally, finally, he bottomed out, the full length of him buried deep inside you. It was better than you dared to imagine, feeling the hot, heavy weight of his cock throbbing in your core. Ever the gentleman even in the throes of passion, Benny allowed you a moment to adjust before he began fucking you.

One of his hands came up to grip your waist, the other coming around your front to toy with one of your breasts. Stroking and fondling the nipple, he built up a rhythm that worked for you both, rutting into you nice and slow, his attention unwavering. Eyes sliding shut, you lost yourself in the moment; nothing else mattered right now- not the hunt, not Sam and Dean, nothing but the drag of Benny’s cock in your pussy.

So lost were you that you whimpered involuntarily when he laid a gentle kiss to your shoulder, followed by a particularly hard thrust. He did it again, planting scratchy kisses across your shoulders, fucking into you harder and harder after each one. Soon you were rocking forward with each thrust, ass slapping against his hips. Head falling forward, you felt him shift to dig his knees into the mattress before slamming back into you. The new position had the tip of his cock rubbing at your g-spot, pushing you closer to the edge.

Your only warning was his hot breath hitting the side of your neck before razor sharp fangs bit down. Pain and rapture flowed through you in equal measure and you mewled wantonly for more. Benny obliged with a grunt, biting you again, fangs leaving a constellation of pinpricks dotted across your back. Your mouth dropped open as a steady stream of pleading moans tumbled from your lips. You could feel the fires in your belly building, burning hot and bright, stoked with every snap of his hips.

The hand at your breast drifted down your abdomen, trailing towards your center. Rough, calloused fingers swirled languidly around your clit, stark contrast to the furious rhythm he pounded into you. It was too much; you came with a cry, eyes shifting inky black as you keened out his name, your pussy clamped down on his cock. Benny showed no signs of stopping, hips pistoning mercilessly as he sucked the blood out of you.

Pleasure pulsed in time to your frantic heartbeat, radiating throughout your body from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Unbelievably, you began to feel a little weak and woozy, lightheaded from your orgasm and blood loss. A small voice at the back of your mind warned you to stop him before he took too much for even you to handle, but it was hard to argue against the liquid heat swamping you in ecstasy.

Almost like he could read your mind, Benny tore away from your neck with a reluctant groan. He snapped his hips once, twice, three more times before holding still as he came buried balls deep inside you. Both hands gripped your waist hard enough to bruise even your demonic flesh; you relished the thought of carrying his marks the next day. Clenching your walls around him, you crooned nonsensically, milking him of every drop of come he had to give. Thick ropes flooded your channel, leaking out from around his cock to trickle hotly down your thigh.

A hush fell through the camper, broken only by the sound of heavy panting. Benny’s weight was heavy and reassuring on your back, and when he shifted away, you felt a pang of regret. He eased his length from you, your sore pussy fluttering in protest as your combined come spilled onto the sheets below. Already you could feel the aches of the thorough fucking you’d just received forming; even with your ability to heal, you were going to be feeling him for a day or two. How invigorating.

The bed shifted as Benny climbed off. Mindful of the puddle of come, you flopped down to stretch aching muscles, reveling in the burn. The peace was broken when something cold and wet landed on your stomach. Fixing him with a faux irritated glare, you used the washrag to wipe away the mess between your legs. He grinned down at you, already back in his pants, face flushed from blood and exertion.

“Not much for basking in the afterglow are you?” you teased lightly.

“You tellin’ me you’re one for cuddling?” he quipped back, smile growing wider.

You pretended to mull it over. “Nah, never was my thing even when I was human.”

Rising off of the bed, you threw the rag to the side, flaunting your nude form as you searched for your clothes. Tossing the torn remains of your bra away with a laugh, you pulled your shirt and jacket on. It took a moment to locate your jeans, sliding them on without bothering with your panties. Taking the scrap of fabric, you turned to face Benny, unsurprised that he was watching you unabashedly.

Slinking up to him, you tucked them into his back pocket as a reminder, unable to resist giving his ass one last pinch before placing an almost tender kiss to his cheek. He was having none of it; grasping your chin in a firm grip, he took your lips in a fierce and possessive kiss before letting you go.

“Guess I needed that more than I realized,” he admitted ruefully.

“What- getting laid? Or letting loose?”

“Yes,” he responded with a straight face.

Laughing, you gave him one last kiss before heading for the door. Hand on the doorknob, you turned back to him. “Ya know, chances are this case is gonna take awhile to solve. I wouldn’t be opposed to a little stress relief. Whaddya say- up to another walk on the wild side?”

A lazy smile spread over his face. He waltzed up to the door, reaching around you to pull it shut. “Darlin’, I say you’re on.”


End file.
